Snow
by Courvoisier
Summary: Corny pulled her along. He didn't want to get stuck wasting his gas and life diving her home. He forced his passenger door open, it took awhile since snow was piled up against it. Amber climbed in nervously, twitching slightly.


_**AN: Thank you everyone ahead of time for the R&R, also a HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to TADSGIRL! **_

Snow had been falling nonstop over the Greater Baltimore area, it went past Amber's knees. She rolled her eyes miserably as she woke up Monday morning to be greeted by an extra 5 inches that had been added. It was a record breaker in Baltimore. She sat up in her bed, immediately rubbing her arms. Snuggling back into her covers she shivered slightly as cold air made its way around the heat. She didn't feel like venturing down the hall to turn on the heater. Tugging the covers back over her head, she fell back to sleep. About half an hour later she was greeted by her mother's vocals screaming at her, she  
slowly let her sleepy blue eyes open up. Removing the covers from over her head she looked at her mother yelling. She had to get up, the show was still on. Amber groaned. She had to trudge with her mother to the station again.

She got up, dressing in one of her fabulous dresses and walked out, dark circles slowly making there way under her eyes. She sniffled, her nose suddenly plugging up. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Her mother raised an eyebrow as she passed.

The drive to the studio was utterly terrifying as they where skidding everywhere. Amber almost screamed three times. Jumping out of the car, she trembled as they walked. The color was drained from her face and the dark circles were rather visible. Corny approached them as he entered, bewildered.

"Velma Von Tussle! Are you out of your mind?! Link's car went into a ditch. Thank God he and Tracy are okay! I almost crashed three times, and some of the council kids can't even make it!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms. He eyed Amber, frowning. She looked horribly drained, and black circles made it evident that she was coming down with something. Bad. "And your daughter looks like she's getting sick," He added.

Velma threw her arms up, rolling her eyes at him. "Corny! Its fine, we can handle the show without all the members! Pfft, Amber just is tired."

Amber rolled her eyes, walking off to find where the other council members were. She noticed Shelley wasn't here, a grin spread across her face. Walking over to Tammy and Lou Ann, the three burst into conversation and giggles. Corny rolled his eyes and walked off, grabbing the light blue bottle of Ultra Clutch, spraying more into his stiff hair. He sighed, Link and Tracy walked in looking as pale as a sheet.

"Why are you guys here?!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Mrs. Von Tussle said if we didn't come in we'd be off the show!" Tracy wailed. Link nodded solemnly in agreement.

Corny rolled his eyes. The small desk radio announced a warning of the road conditions. People should stay home. It was too dangerous to drive. Of course, he was already at the studio getting ready to go on live, so knee deep snow wouldn't hurt, Velma had said. He shook his head, he already felt a head ache coming on.

He wandered off to his dressing room, they wouldn't be on the air for a bit. Rubbing his hands over his arms, he sighed. The temperature was dropping pretty quickly. He walked up to the old heater and cranked it up a bit. A gust of hot hair greeted him. Sitting down on his worn desk chair he rested his fingers on his temples. He shook his head coming to realize one thing: Velma was crazy.

Amber walked down the hallway, goosebumps sitting on her arms. She rubbed them trying to warm up. Her mom wouldn't let her put a sweater on since it would look tacky and they were going on the air soon.

Stopping at Corny's dressing room door she peered in, letting her knuckles rasp the door quietly. He looked up, nodding allowing Amber to enter. He sighed, not really wanting her to be in here. The petite girl walked in, sitting in one of Corny's chairs. "We shouldn't be here," she started bravely.

Corny raised an eyebrow and nodded, shifting positions he leaned back in his chair. Amber noticed his eyes never left hers.

She blushed slightly and continued on, "Well, the radio says everyone should be at home where they're safe. The roads are really dangerous. Some building might even collapse!" Her eyes widening in fear as  
she spoke.

She stared at him, as if he could convince her crazy mother to leave. He shook his head, "I know Amber, but your mother won't let anyone leave and I know this building. It won't be collapsing any time too.." Amber simply nodded, standing up she took a couple steps. She spun around quickly, looking at him with concern.

"Corny, do you want an aspirin?" she said as she held out the bottle.

He laughed and shook his head, he really should have one but he decided against it. He knew he would regret that later. The two exited the dressing room.

Amber approached Velma. "Mother, we shouldn't be here.."

"Amber, darling it's just snow! It won't hurt anyone!" Velma replied.

Amber rolled her eyes at her mother's remark, walking off to go talk to the rest of the cast.

Soon Velma's complaints filled the room, they never went on air and the police were going to come to get them out. Velma solemnly refused to leave.

Amber sat there by her vanity. Resting her head on her arms, she was freaking freezing her butt off, starving and her mother wanted them to stay! They were supposed to be on air three hours ago. Many of the council members had left. Only Amber, Velma and Corny remained. Corny walked by, he caught sight of her. He was surprised to see Amber was still there.

"Amber, why are you still doing here?" He asked.

"My mom ain't going anywhere!" She replied with a laugh, fear dancing in her  
eyes.

Corny sighed, Amber sat attempting to look bored and amused by the whole situation. But deep down he knew the kid was deathly afraid of what could happen. He shook his head, storming away from Amber. He heard her yelling at him behind her telling him to get back to her. He made his way to where Velma stood, talking to a police officer with her arms crossed across her chest.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Velma was being taken care of, poor little Amber was going to get sicker if no one took care of her. Spinning around on one foot he returned to her.

"Come with me." Without receiving an answer he had grabbed her thin arm, she squeaked and allowed him to drag her out. She followed him, uncertain if this was safe. He brought her into his dressing room, leading her toward his small heater.

"Sit." was all she was told. She leaned against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position, head resting on her knees, and hugging her legs. She waited for the warm air to heat her up.

In the main studio, Velma shook her head.

"Ma'am you have to go home!" The officer said in a firm tone, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just a bit of snow!" She exclaimed.

"No, it's not. Leave now, or we will force you too," the officer told her.

Velma rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

She looked around. No sign of Amber or Corny. Amber must have gotten a ride home with the rest of the council members. The other police man yelled loudly telling anyone else to get out. Velma walked out angrily. That would be effecting the ratings!

Sometime later, Corny shook his head. This was stupid. They needed to go.

"C'mon Amber, I'm taking you home," Corny told her in a firm tone. Coming out of her sleepy fog, Amber looked up. She stood and followed him not daring to question. Her eyes widened as she stepped outside of the station, wind and snow whipping her slim body. Corny grabbed her shoulder roughly, almost dragging her through the snow. She began to shiver.

Corny pulled her along. He didn't want to get stuck wasting his gas and life diving her home. He forced his passenger door open, it took awhile since snow was piled up against it. Amber climbed in nervously, twitching slightly. It took Corny twice as long to open the other door, he climbed in beside her. He tried four times to start his car up, swearing silently at it. He tried again, and grinned when it turned over. Amber clicked in her seat belt, letting her fingers lace with each other to rest on her lap. Her ice blue eyes gazed around his vehicle, shaking from the cold. The drive to her house which  
usually took them 5 minutes, took half an hour from the snow. Amber sat there, not moving a single muscle in fear. Corny slid to a stop in front of her house.

He let his finger run over her slightly flushed cheek. Traveling to her forehead, a burning sensation filled Amber. Was it the fever? Or the sensation of his touch? She shifted uncomfortably, but in a way she liked it. He let his hand linger on her forehead for a bit.

"Get some rest, Amber.. I can't have my star dancer getting sick, now can I?" he asked, grabbing her hand softly, letting his fingers run in circles over her cold palm. He let his hand run up her arm and over her shoulder. She felt her get more goosebumps from his touch. Chuckling quietly he raised an eyebrow.

Amber looked at him, fidgeting nervously. He smiled and nodded to her, she slowly got out of the car. She paused, "Thank you." she told him before trudging through the freezing snow to her house. Corny watched her with a grin, he drove off quickly. He had never felt that way about a council member before. And somehow he knew Amber loved every minute of it.

The moment Amber walked into her house, she shivered, only this time it wasn't the cold. She never had felt that way before. Corny had touched her many times, he had put his arm around her many times. But she never had got that burning sensation in the bottom of her stomach from that touch. Her face was flushed, she leaned against the closed door.

Suddenly, she longed for his touch again. She wanted him to touch her, and hold her. She sighed, closing her eyes. She never could have him, she knew that. She knew who she was. She knew who HE was. If only…

Erasing those thoughts from her mind momentarily she was greeted by her mother's shrill voice.

"Amber darling! Oh thank God your okay! Those bloody police officers! Wait -how'd you get home?" She asked, eyeing her flushed face.

"Corny gave me a ride home, Mother. I'm fine, I don't feel well. I'm going to go to bed. Is that okay?" She stated as she walked off not really caring about  
the answer.

Her mother followed. "I swear Amber, if he touched you in any way I'll fire his sorry ass faster than…"

Velma was cut off by Amber, "No Mother! He didn't!" she huffed.

What a little liar, she thought as she smirked, her back turned to her mother. She walked into her room, closing the door. She didn't feel well at all, she glanced at the clock. 5:37, she didn't care how early it was she needed sleep. Ignoring the hunger lingering in her stomach she locked the door behind her, allowing the dress to slide off her body. The silk lingered around her feet. Examining her thin body, she frowned. She was losing a lot of weight lately since she just hadn't been hungry. Slipping into a pair of pajamas she crawled into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Amber awoke the next morning, her head pounding. She felt like millions of razors where slitting at her throat with every breath she took. Coughs rasped over her body, she groaned in pain. Burying under her covers again, she fell back to sleep. She awoke an hour later with her mother yelling, as she stood in the door way with her hands on her hips. "Amber! Get out of bed! The roads are plowed!"

"Mother... I'm too sick.." Amber groaned throatily, every time she spoke she felt like she was dying. She could barely talk, her mother rolled her eyes.

"Just don't talk, Amber. Get dressed. Now."

Amber chose not to argue, her head was pounding. She went into another coughing spasm. She quickly got changed and styled her hair, applying mounds of makeup to the dark circles that penetrated under her eyes. She looked better now. Her mother stood downstairs she handed her a piece of toast with her coat and they where off.

The roads where plowed, but still slippery. Amber wanted to crawl into a hole and go back to bed, but there no sense arguing with her mother since she would never win. She learned that the hard way, Velma could be rather... abusive when mad. She trudged out after her mother, attempting to smile as she walked in. Many darker skinned people walked around, Amber smiled at Duane as she  
walked by. Velma elbowed her, she squeaked and looked away immediately. She sat at her vanity, applying more Ultra Clutch to her hair. Corny stepped behind her.

"Hello, Amber," He said quietly, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. He played with the pink straps without a thought, sending chills down her spine. He laughed softly.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Sick," Amber croaked. He frowned, lettings his hands run over her bare arms.

He didn't really know why he was doing this. Amber looked at him, slightly confused. Coughs slipped from her body, her body shaking after. Eyes watering from the pain.

Corny frowned with concern. "You shouldn't be dancing today." And with that he walked away, he came back a couple minutes later with a mug of tea. He handed it to Amber. She took it willingly, smiling at him as she sipped. Velma rolled her eyes as she walked by.

"Amber, get ready we're on in 5." Amber sighed, sipping the steaming liquid. It felt good on her throat. It only took her a couple minutes to drink it.

Surprisingly Velma had come to her senses, seeing her daughter's sickly face and decided against Amber being on the show for today. Amber sat in a chair to the side with another mug of tea. She sipped it slowly. Whenever Corny walked by she wanted to tell him how she felt. He always stopped and asked her what she wanted. She never gathered the confidence to say a word.

After the show she walked into his dressing room. He gave her a puzzled look. She walked up to him and threw her arms around him. Hugging him tightly, his arms wrapped around her frame. She felt safe, she felt perfect and complete.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a smile, as he scanned her face. Her eyes never left his. They could almost feel the sparks as their lips moved inches apart. Slowly they met. Soft and warm they blended. It just felt so right.

Corny pulled away, "You're going to make me sick."

Amber looked at him sadly, but he grinned down at her.

"What do you want, Amber?" He asked, still holding her.

"You.." She whispered hoarsely in reply. That was all he needed to hear before their lips met again.


End file.
